Le coeur du Héros
by Draegor
Summary: Anciennement nommée"La chevauchée du bohneur" Link participe à la chevauchée celèste, mais a défaut de gagner un éxamen, il gagne plus, bien plus... Link x Zelda. Fiction abandonnée, venez voir ma nouvelle sur le même couple et toujours sur SS : Au dessus des cieux. Merci ;)
1. La chevauchée du bonheur

_/!\Bon, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ça me fait bien chier. Vous l'aavez sûrement remarqué, mais sur 3/4 de mes chapitres, TOUTES LES LETTRES AVEC UN ACCENT ONT DISPARUU ! Mes textes sont illisibles ! ça me saoule ! Si quelqu'un sais comment résoudre çe problème très embarrassant, je suis tout ouïe. Désolé pour les désagréments, j'éssaierais de résoudre ces problèmes le plus vite possible, pour que vous puissiez lire ma fic tranquillement. /!\  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Alors ça fait un moment que je cherche une fiction Link x Zelda sur ce jeu mais il n'y en avait aucune en français... donc j'ai finalement décidé de créer la mienne... et non, je n'ai pas trouvé de nom plus mauvais. C'est ma toute première fiction alors soyez sympas :) et surtout dites moi vos avis ! Une p'tite Review ?<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Donc, ce Zelda, c'est le premier ou je vois vraiment Zelda et Link ensemble, alors que les autre, non. C'est sûrement du au fait que Link et Zelda soient très proches, et surtout que Zelda passe à deux doigts d'avouer ses sentiments à Link._

_Cette fiction se déroule au début de SS, et dans cette histoire il n'y a pas de tornade pour empecher Zelda de dire "Je t'aime" à Link...  
>J'ai donc imaginé une suite, et instauré les cours dans le village, parce qu'ils sont dans une école quand même. Donc à mon gout, la chevauchée celeste se déroule une fois par an, et marque, en tant qu'éxamen de fin d'année, le début des vacances. Et pour que l'histoire ne soit pas soporifique, il y aura surement une rentrée scolaire ! ENJOOOY :D<em>

_Voila voila, bonne lécture à vous, chers membres !_

_PS : Quand j'ai uploadé mes fichiers .txt, les gillemets ont tous disparus ! Désolé, mais je les remméterais pas :p (Flemmard inside)_

_Zell-DAH_

_- CHAPITRE I -_

_Link l'attrappa du bout des doigts. Elle était enfin en sa posession, après plusieurs minutes de vol a éviter les oeufs et autres tricheries d'Hergo et de ses accolytes. Oui, il l'avait enfin, cette statuette, cette statuette qui symbolisait sa victoire ! Zelda serait sûrement réjouie !_

_Il vola a toute vitesse vers Celesbourg, brandissant la statuette haut dans le ciel en signe de victoire, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles !  
>Le jeune homme entendit alos un cri venant d'une fille qu'il connaïssait très bien... il vit alors Zelda se jeter dans le vide, vèrs lui et son oiseau. Craignant le pire, il remonta vite pour ammortir la chute de Zelda, qui tomba dirèctementdans ses bras. Cette dernière rougit un peu, mais retrouva vite ses ésprits et gratifia Link de toute sa reconnaissance, par l'intermédiaire d'un sourire ravissant et d'yeux pétillants de bonté.<em>

_Quelques instants plus tard, ils se posèrent en douceur sur les mains de la statue de la Déesse. Zelda offra la statuette en offrande à la Déesse, puis joua un chant avec sa lyre. Elle était tellement douce et sa voix tellement belle... Link était appaisé après l'agitation de la chevauchée celeste.  
>Zelda offrit ensuit son parachâle à Link, qui huma la douce odeur que dégageait ce tissu. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Zelda s'approcha de lui, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent très proche l'un de l'autre.<em>

__ Et maintenant, pour clôturer cette cérémonie... tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ?  
>Link, le coeur battant de plus en plus vite s'imaginea un instant le gout des lèvres de Zelda, pensant qu'elle lui faisait des avances.<br>_ Peut-être...  
>Un instant passa, puis Zelda lui agrippa les épaules, le retourna, et lui dit :<br>_ Tu es si malin ! Tu dois sauter d'ici et attérir avec le parachâle en bas, dans le cercle ! Tu es pret ?  
>Link, sentant que Zelda le poussait, poussa un cri de surprise, regarda le sol qui s'approchait dangeureusement de son regard, et sortit rapidement le parachâle pour éviter l'impact. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il se laissa tomber par terre, reprenant ses ésprits pendant que Zelda déscendait avec grâce à l'aide de son célestrier.<em>

_Elle le félicita encore de ses exploits avec l'un de ses magnifiques sourires, ce qui ne manqua pas de déstabiliser Link. Puis, le visage bas etles joues rouges, elle lui proposa timidement de passer un moment seul avec lui, dans les airs... ce que l'apprenti chevalier accepta avec joie._

_Une fois dansle ciel, Zelda ne pouvait détacher son regard de Link, de son visage magnifique, de ses cheveux en battaille... elle était sous son charme. Son coeur manqua un batemment._

__ Je suis amoureuse de Link ? , pensa - elle.  
>Finalement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'aimait depuis toujours, sans qu'elle s'en appercût.<br>Elle se sentit rougir, et commençait à se sentir frèle, les jambes tramblant et le coeur battant.  
>La jeune fille hésita longuement, et se décida à avouer a Link la flamme qu'il animait.<em>

__ Hé, Link... Je n'oublierais jamais les exploits que tu as accomplit aujourd'hui, et puis, ce moment qu'on passe ensemble, c'est vraiment magnifique...  
>Link aquiessa, puis sourit. Ou voulait - elle en venir ? Il éspérait, sans trop se l'avouer, à ce qu'elle lui déclare sa flamme... cela faisait un moment déjà que les sentiments de Link envèrs Zelda étaient passés de l'amitié à l'amour, mais il n'osait pas lui avouer, de peur que leur amitié ne soit brisée.<em>

__ Link, euh... je crois que.. je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.  
>Link équarquilla les yeux. Il n'osait pas y croire. Elle l'aimait ! Elle l'aimait vraiment ! Son coeur commença à battre a toute allure. Il lui vint une idée. Il sauta de son oiseau en plein vol, se retourna vers Zelda, et siffla , pour attirer l'attention de Zelda, et non pas de son oiseau. Celle - ci sauta également de son célestrier pour attérir dans les bras de Link. Le vent frappant contre leur corps, ils fermèrent leur yeux simmultanément, et s'embrassèrent, dans le vide.<br>Ils ne savaient plus combien de temps s'était écoulé. Une seconde, une minute, une heure... Link retira son embrise du corps de Zelda et saisit son parachâle, Zelda toujours accorchée à lui, et ils attérirent doucement sur une petite île recouverte d'herbes._

__ Je crois que je suis aussi tombé amoureux de toi, Zelda.  
>Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'a ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle. Ils étaient heureux, si heureux...<br>Au bout d'un long moment, ils se décidèrent à rentrer à Celesbourg.  
>Zelda engagea la conversation :<em>

__ Link, je crois que nous devrions garder notre relation secrète... je ne sais pas comment les gens réagieraient... et puis, il y a mon père...  
>_ Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne penses pas que les gens voient d'inconénient à ce que nous soyons ensemble, à part peut être Hergo, mais pour ton père, il serait peut être préferable de ne rien lui dire, du moins pour l'instant.<br>_Très bien, ça ne me gènes pas. Je suis si heureuse que nous nous soyons enfin trouvés...  
>_ Moi aussi, Zelda. Depuis qu'on se connait, je penses toujours à toi, la nuit.<br>_ Tu... tu fantasmes sur moi ? Elle rougit violemment.  
>_ N-non non ! C'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! Je voulais juste dire que, euh.. je t'aimes depuis qu'on se connait !<br>_ Je préfères ça ! Quoi que, ça me flattes que j'occupes ton ésprit à ce point...  
>Link dégluttit.<br>_ Euh... si on rentrait ?  
>_ C'est ça ! Changes de sujet! Avoues, ça te plairait qu'on se voies la nuit !<br>_ Mmmh... je peux dire la même chose de toi !  
>_ Ah ! Euh... d'accord, Link, t'as gagné, j'arrètes de t'embetter.<br>Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, puis décollèrent vèrs Celesbourg._


	2. La furie d'Hergo

- CHAPITRE 2 -

Link et Zelda attérirent sur le toit de l'école de Chevalerie. Main dans la main, ils s'approchèrent de la porte, ayant décidés de ne rien cacher aux autres.

Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Arfan, qui s'occupait de Miou depuis le débutde la cérémonie.

_ Ah Link ! Je tenais à te féliciter pour ta vic...

Il regarda leur mains liées, et marqua une pause.

_ Oh ! Je vois que vous avez, euh...

Les deux jeunes personnes rougirent violemment et baissairent la tête.

_ Oh, ne faites pas cette tête là ! C'est très bien que vous vous soyez trouvés, tous les deux ! Je vous félicites !

_ Merci beaucoup, maître ! Dirent ils en même temps.

Ils poussèrent la porte du 1er étage, passèrent dans le couloir, sous les yeux de quelques personnes, étonnées de voir leur mains jointes et leurs visages pétillants. Au moment ou ils allaient déscendre, La porte du bureau de Gaepora s'ouvrit, et ce dernier en sortit. Ils lachèrent immédiatement la main de l'autre, et firent comme si de rien n'était, bien qu'un peu nerveux.

_ Ah Link ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Je suis très fier de toi ! Tu vois Zelda, tu avais tort de douter de Link !

_ Oui, vous aviez raison père... quelque part, je savais que Link ne pouvait pas perdre...

_ Je comprends... c'est ton meilleur ami, après tout !

_ Oui, oui... Elle parût mal à l'aise, sûrement peu fière de mentir à son père.

_ Bon eh bien, à plus tard ! Encore Bravo, Link !

_Merci beaucoup, monsieur.

Gaepora s'en alla, et Link prit à nouveau la main de Zelda. Ils déscendirent au Rez de Chaussez.

_ Pfiou, je ne sais pas si on va s'en sortir, Zel'

_Bien sur que si, il ne faut pas que mon père apprènne que nous sommes ensemble, sinon il risque de te trucider !

?

Ils s'arrèterent de parler. Quelqu'un avait crié.

Tout à coup, La porte de la chambre d'Hergo s'ouvrit avec force, et Orbo et Latruche en sortirent vite. S'en suivit Hergo, Le visage aussi rouge que sa coupe de cheveux, tellement énervé qu'il ne remarqua pas Link et Zelda.

_ Mais... Hergo ! Ca-calme toi ! dit Orbo en tremblotant.

_ TU MENNNNNTS ! ZELDA PEUT PAS FINIR AVEC UN MINABLE COMME LUI ! ON VA SE MARIER, ET ON AURA DES ENFANTS ! ET ELLE M'AIMERA POUR TOUJOURS !

Latruche intervint :

_ Du-Du calme Hergo ! T'as raison ! M-m-mais puisque j'te dis que... je les ai vus... là tout de suite...

_ C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI ! T'AS REVE ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! C'EST MOI QUE ZELDA AIME ! PAS CE MINABLE DE LINK !

_ Désolée de te décevoir, Hergo... dit Zelda.

_ Que-Quoi-Hein ? OUPLAYE ! Zelda et... LIIIIINK ? Mais, mais mais maaiiiiiiiis ! Pourquoi vous vous tenez la main comme ça, là ? Vous êtes pas ensemble, à ce que je saches ? Eh Link ! Link ! Va jouer ailleurs ! Laisses le Grand Hergo avec Zelda ! Tu la mérites pas !

_ T'en es vraiment sur ? Lui demanda Link d'une voix assurée.

_ Un peu, que j'en suis sur ! Zelda t'aimes pas !

_ Alors regardes bien ! dit à son tour Zelda.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement sous les yeux équarquillés d'Hergo, la bouche grande ouverte, de même que tous les autres apprentis se trouvant dans le couloir. A la fin de celui - ci, Tous applaudirent, sauf bien sur Hergo et sa bande. Zelda et Link, rougissant toujours un peu plus, timides de nature, ésquissèrent un grand sourire diabolique envèrs Hergo. Celui - ci hurla de rage.

_ ! MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIIIIIBLE ! LINK, POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ? CA AURAIT DU ÊTRE MOI QUI EMBRASSERAIT ZELDA ! C'EST PAS JUSTE !

_ OH ! DU CALME, HERGO ! Arrètes de piquer ta crise ! Cria la dame de la cantine.

_ OUPELAYE ! Mais enfin... c'est n'importe quoi ! Pff ! Il se retira dans sa chambre et claqua sa porte le plus fort possible.

Profitant de l'agitation dans le couloir, le couple sortit de l'école discrètement.

Une fois dehors, ils éclatèrent de rire.

_ Hahahaha ! Ca faisait vraiment longtemps que j'avais envie de la lui fermer ! Commença Zelda.

_ Oui, ce sale vantard, je ne peux plus me le voir en peinture !

_ Bon ! Link, viens avec moi ! On va sous un arbre ?

_ Il fait encore jour et il fait bon, alors oui, je viens avec toi Zel' !

Zelda rougit de plaisir. Cette relation qu'elle partageait avec Link était ce qui lui manquait dans sa vie.

Ils s'installèrent sous un arbre, et s'encalèrent, se laissant porter par la douce brise...


	3. En route vers les travaux !

- CHAPITRE 3 -

Le soir venu, le couple rentra à l'école. Arrivés au seuil de la porte de la chambre de Link, Zelda l'embrassa hativement et monta l'escalier pour rejoindre sa chambre. Link entra dans la sienne. Il appercût Celestin a travèrs le trou de la cloison, et engagea la conversation :

_ Alors, Celestin, quoi de neuf ?

_ Ah ! Link ! Bonsoir. Eh bien, je m'entraînes pour devenir aussi fort que toi, et j'éspères qu'un jour, j'arriverai a soulever un de ces maudis tonneaux... mais assez parlé de moi. Tu as gagné la chevauchée celseste ! C'est formidable ! Et j'ai entendu dire que tu sortais avec Zelda ! C'est vrai ?

_ Oui, c'est vrai. Et crois moi, ça me fais plaisir ! Depuis le temps que je l'attends...

_ Vraiment ? C'est formidable ! Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi, Link !

_ Merci beaucoup ! Mais dis moi, tu n'aimes aucune fille, ici, a l'école ?

_ Ben, en fait... j'apprécies Grida, mais je ne penses pas que ce soit réciproque... en plus je crois qu'elle est interessée par Kiko... bref, c'est pas encore gagné...

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sur que tu finiras par l'attirer !

_ Merci beaucoup, Link ! Bon ! Je retournes à l'entraînement ! 1 ! 2 ! 3 ! 4... 5...

_ Ne forces pas trop quand même... bonne nuit !

_ Pfiou ! 7... huiiiiit... haaaa...haaa j'en peux plus... t'inquiètes pas ! Je vais devenir aussi fort que toi !

Le lendemain, Link se leva aux aurores - malgré le début des vacances des apprentis, la chevauchée célèste représentant l'examen de fin d'année - pour aller réveiller Zelda dans son lit, et bien commencer sa journée. Il monta l'éscalier sans faire de bruitet entra dans la chambre de sa dulcinée. Il la ragardé dormir paisiblement, et ne put s'empécher de sourire en contemplant son visage d'ange. Après un moment, il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, mais Zelda n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Néanmoins, Link comprit qu'elle s'était réveillée, à cause de son changement de rythme au niveau de son souffle.

_ Ma princesse est réveillée ?

_ Pas encore, mes yeux sont toujours fermés... Répondit - elle en ésquissant un sourire narquois.

Link sourit, et l'embrassa de plus belle. Zelda finit par ouvrir les yeux, et sourit à son prince.

_ Alors là, j'arrive pas à y croire : C'est toujours moi qui viens te réveiller pour éviter que tu arrives en retard aux cours de chevalerie, et le 1er jour des vacances, tu te lèves aux aurores pour venir réveiller une pauvre jeune fille fatiguée ! se lamenta - elle en rigolant.

_ Rien n'est trop beau pour ma princesse. Princesse Zelda, ça sonne bien non ?

_ Haha. Si tu veux, mon roi.

_ Le roi te pries de bien vouloir sortir du lit pour qu'on puisse aller sous un arbre s'encaler.

_ Et pourquoi sous un arbre ? Mon lit est très bien pour ça ! Allez, viens !

_ Bon d'accord, je viens.

Link souleva la couverture pour découvrir Zelda dansun pyjama rose qui lui allait à ravir.

_ Tu vas t'extasier toute la journée ? Dit - elle en riant.

Link retrouva ses ésprits et rougit légèrement, puis se glissa dans le lit, et encala Zelda.

Ils réstèrent un moment encalés, s'embrassant... quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Ils paniquèrent : Zelda poussa Link, qui tomba par terre, puis il roula sous le lit, sauf qu'il était trop bas, si bien qu'il se frappa la tête sur le bois. Il gémit discrètement, puis se releva, et courut se cacher derrière l'armoire, juste au moment ou a porte s'ouvrit.

Gaepora entra, et Link expira de soulagement : si le directeur l'avait vu dans le lit de sa fille, il aurait passé un mauvais quart d'heure.

_ Bonjour Zelda ! Bien dormi ?

_ Bonjour père ! Très bien, et vous ? lui répondit sa fille.

_ Bien, merci. Je sais que c'est le début des vacances, mais, il faudrait nettoyer la grotte sous la cascade et l'aménager... Quelques chevaliers vont aller éradiquer les monstes qui y vivent, d'ailleurs Link en fera parti; par ailleurs, il faudrait quelques personnes pour la nettoyer et l'amménager, que dirais tu d'en faire partie ?

_ Eh bien d'accord, père, ça nous fera un nouvel endroit ou aller !

Link, toujours caché, se demanda comment allait se dérouler l'excurtion, il y avait déja été lorsqu'il était seul, pour aller délivrer son célestrier emprisonné par Hergo.

_ Bon, nous commencerons cet après-midi ! Tu devrais te lever et aller déjeuner à la cantine avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde ! A tout a l'heure !

Et Gaepora sortit. Link sortit également de sa cachette et retourna dansle lit de Zelda.

_ Quand même, tu aurais pu éviter de me pousser du lit comme ça !

_ Désolée, mais éstimons nous heureux qu'il ne t'aies pas remarqué !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, de cette excurtion ?

_ On va s'amuser !

Une fois leur petit déjeuner avalé, le jeune couple se rendit dans le bureau du directeur, afin qu'il leur éxplique l'organisation de l'éxpédition qui allait se dérouler. Gaepora leur expliqua qu'il y aurait 2 apprentis chevaliers pour proteger et battre les monstres et 3 personnes pour aménager.

_ Kiko et Link s'occuperont des monstres, tandis que Grida, Zelda et Celestin amménageront la caverne. expliqua celui - ci.

_ Monsieur, à quoi servira cette salle ? demanda Link

_ Eh bien, nous pensions nous en servir pour beaucoup d'évenements : Remise de diplômes de chevaliers, mariages, salle des fêtes... au nom de l'école de chevalerie, j'ai accépté de servir à l'amménagement de cette salle pour rendre service au village, et puis ça vous ferez un bon exercice, a toi et à Kiko !

_ Très bien ! Allez, Link, allons nous préparer ! intervint Zelda.

Une fois sortis du bûreau, ils allèrent dans la chambre de Link afin qu'il habille sa nouvelle tenue d'apprenti, plus adaptée a l'excurtion qu'a ses vetements habituels.

_ Hum... Zel'... tu pourais te retourner ?

_ Ooooh allez, Link, tu n'es quand même pas gêné, si ? ria t-elle

_ H-hé ! Qu'est - ce que tu dirais si tu étais dans la même situation ?

_ Je t'aurais traité de pervèrs !

_ Ben c'est quand même pas défendu de regarder sa petite amie, non ?

_ Bien, sur, bien sur... et c'est pas défendu de regarderson petit ami non plus, je présume ?

_ Très bien, admire mon corps de rêve alors ! plaisanta - il.

Il commença à se déshabiller, montrant ainsi son corps musclé, et Zelda rougit viollement, incapable de détourner son regard du torse musclé de son petit ami.

_ Il... il a VRAIMENT un corps de rêve, en plus !

Link, ayant vu la jeune fille rougir, en profita pour saisir sa vengeance, et lui lança :

_ Tu vas t'extasier toute la journée ?

_ Hein ? Ah ! Eh bien, Link, je ne te savais pas si suceptible ! ria - elle.

_ Je prends ma revanche, éspèce de vile sorcière !

_ De quoi m'as tu traité ? Tu va subir mon courroux, ignorant !

Zelda se jeta sur Link, et ils tombèrent sur son lit. Ils rièrent un moment, puis s'embrassèrent langoureusement.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit Kiko pour entrer dans la chambre de Link.

_ Tu es près, Link ? Nous allons bientôt par...

Il regarda Link et Zelda s'embrasser, et un grand vide s'installa dans la pièce, le couple ayant arrété de s'embrassé suite à l'arrivée de Kiko.

_ Eeeeuuuh d-d-désolé ! J'aurais du frapper a-avant d'entrer... c'est ma faute ! Mais je pensais que, euh Link était s-seul alors j-je suis entré comme ça ! commença Kiko d'une voix non rassurée.

_ C'est notre faute, Kiko, nous aurions du fermer la porte à clé, alors pas de problèmes. Je crois que Link est prêt, alors nous pouvons y aller. le rassura Zelda.

Le groupe sortit de l'école et rejoignit Grida et Celestin qui les attendaient.

Tous se dirigèrent ensuite vèrs la cascade.

Armés d'épées, de balais, de chiffons, de boucliers et objets en tout genre, ils pénetrèrent dans la caverne lugubre.

_ Ouh ! Il faut vraiment sombre, ici ! Vous êtes surs qu'on court aucun risque ? risqua Celestin

_ Détends toi ! Link et Kiko sont la pour nous proteger. le rassura Zelda.

A peine avait elle dit ça qu'une chauve souris se ruait vers elle.

Elle cria, et Link courrut vers elle en sortant son épée, afin d'éliminer la menace qui pesait sur sa petite amie.

Il découpa littéralement la chauve-souris en 2, puis rengaina avec grâce son épée.

_ Ouah ! Link !Tu es vraiment trop fort ! s'éxtasia Celestin

_ C'est mon travail de protéger les gens que j'aime... dit-il en souriant à sa dulcinée et en l'aidant à se relever.

_ M-merci Link lui dit Zelda, avant de l'embrasser.

_ Allez, continuons ! Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux de séparer : Link et Kiko, vous partez en éclaireurs pour vérifier s'il n'y a pas de dangers aux alentours; Zelda, Celestin et moi on commence à amménager ici. commanda Grida.

_ C'est une bonne idée, Grida. Bien, Link ! Nous sommes partis !lança Kiko.

Les deux apprentis partirent alors, épées en main, et s'éffacèrent petit à petit dans l'ombre.

_ Alors, ça va avec Zelda ? lança Kiko

_ Ca ne fait qu'un jour que nous sommes ensemble, alors oui, ça va ! lui répondit Link

Ils tuèrent deux monstres.

_ De toutes façons, tout le monde avait vu que vous vous aimiez !

_ Même le père de Zelda ? Paniqua t-il

_ Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas ce n'est pas par hasard que tu es le chouchou de Zelda depuis toujours !

_ Manquerait plus que ce soit Hergo ! plaisanta Link

_ Oh, lui, il ne correspont absolument pas à Zelda. Il est machiste, pervèrs et vantard. Alors que toi, tu corresponds si bien à ta Zelda !

_ On pourrait preque dire que c'est elle, mon celestrier, puisqu'elle me complète et moi aussi...

_ Haha, oui tu as raison, les célestriers nous complètent tous en quelque sortes...

Pendant ce temps là, du côté de Zelda...

_ Alors, tu as finalemen ttrouvée ton prince charmant ! la félicita Grida

_ Oui, je ne peux pas être plus heureuse !

_ Ca fait du bien de voir des gens heureux autour de soi... dit Celestin

_ Oui, et crois moi, nous sommes heureux ! Et vous, personne ne vous plait ?

_ J'aime bien Kiko... avoua Grida

_ Euh... non, personne... dit Celestin plutôt mal à l'aise

_ Tu es sur ? Vraiment personne ? insista Zelda

_ Ben... peut être quelqu'un, mais je n'ose pas lui avouer...

_ Allez ! Tu peux nous le dire ! l'ecouragea Grida

_ Euh... je ne penses pas que ce soit une très bonne idée...

_ Bon très bien, je n'insiste pas... dit Zelda

_ Moi je veux savoir ! Allez ! C'est pas la mère à boire ! C'est quand même pas Zelda ? insista Grida. Zelda rit quand elle entendit ça.

_ Non ! Non c'est.. quelqu'un d'autre..

_ Mmmmh... c'est... la fille de la consigne, au marché couvert ?

_ Non plus...

_ Alors... c'est... moi ?plaisanta-elle

_ N-non !

_ Mmmh... c'est pas très convainquant, ça ! Tu mens !

_ N-non je te jure ! C'est p-pas toi !

_ J'en doute... Je vais te tirer les vers du...

_ Hé ! Vous êtes là ? On a tué tous les monstres, on vient vous aider ! retentit la voix de Kiko

_ T'as eu de la chance aujourd'hui, Celestin, mais cette conversation n'est pas terminée ! le menaca Grida, toujours en riant.

_ Bon, il est temps de finir cet amménagement ! encouragea Link

_ Oui ! Allez tous le monde ! On se motive ! renchérit Zelda

Ils travaillèrent tout l'après-midi et s'accordèrent une soirée de repos à l'école.


	4. Deux coeurs brisés

- CHAPITRE 4 -

Quand Link sentit quelque chose contre ses lèvres, il comprit que Zelda avait fait comme lui la veille. Il profita au maximum du baiser, et passa une main dans les cheveux de sa dulcinée, et y trouva un foulard... étrange, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Zelda de porter un foulard... douteux, Link ouvrit les yeux, et manqua de faire une attaque : ce n'était pas Zelda.

_ HAAAA ! TOI ! Mais ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! Pour qui tu te prends ?

Link faisait face à la fille de la consigne.

_ Désolé mon ange, mais c'était trop tentant se justifia-elle

_ Mon...mon ange ? Comment ça mon ange ?

_ Link, je t'aime tellement ! Te voir avec cette autre fille a révélé en moi une profonde jalousie, alors je suis venu ici, mais maintenant tu vas la laisser, hein ? Tu vas vivre avec moi mon chou !

_ QUOIIIIIIIIII ? Mais enfin c'est n'importe quoi ! Comment as tu pu faire ça ? Je ne laisserai jamais Zelda ! En plus, on ne se connait même pas ! Je t'ai vu deux fois pour déposer un flacon et une médaille !

_ Oui, mais tu es tellement beau, et fort !

_ C'est pas une raison pour faire ça !

_ De quoi, ça ?

La fille se rua contre Link et l'embrassa de force, et Link, pris par surprise, n'eut pas eu le temps de se débattre avant que la porte s'ouvre, dévoilant Zelda, au grand déséspoir du jeune homme.

Zelda Entra, et vit une autre fille embrasser SON Link. Son coeur manqua un battement.

_ ! cria-elle

_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ZELDA ! commença-il

_ TU T'ES BIEN FOUTU DE MOI ! TU ME TROMPES AU BOUT DE DEUX JOURS ?

_ Mais enfin laisse moi juste t'expliquer ! S'il te plait ?

_ Non, ça ne me plait pas ! Tais toi ! Pas besoin d'expliquer ! Tout est clair !

Elle semblait vraiment, mais alors vraiment énervée.

Link, dans une tentative déséspérée de regagner la confiance de Zelda, s'avança vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Zelda, evidemment, le gifla, ce qui choqua Link, et également Hergo, qui passait par là. Celui-ci sauta de joie et courut vers Zelda pour l'encaler; elle le gifla aussi.

Bouillonant de rage, celle-ci marcha rapidement vers sa chambre, suivie du regard par Link et Hergo, qui se regardèrent, et soupirèrent en même temps. La fille de la consigne en profita pour s'éclipser, ce qui ne passa pas innapercu aux yeux de Link, qui commençait a devenir très énervé.

_ Toi... JE TE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS ! Tu as tout gachée ! Jamais je ne t'aimerai, éspèce d'égoïste ! Tu as voulu profiter de moi sans penser a ce que moi et mon entourage pouvions ressentir ! Tu es un monstre d'égoïsme ! Je te HAIS !

_ Mais... je voulais juste qu'on soit heureux, toi et moi...

_ Ben c'est raté ! T'as fait éxactement le contraire ! J'étais heureux ! Maintenant tout est fini ! HORS DE MA VUE !

_ O-oui, je m'en vais dis la fille les larmes aux yeux

_ Héhéhé... c'est pas de chance, hein, Link ? On dirait bien que Zelda va se réfugier dans mes bras, pour que je la console... rien que elle et moi... hihihihi !

_ Courts toujours, Hergo ! Toi aussi ! HORS DE MA VUE !

Link, fou de rage, claqua la porte de sa chambre aussi fort qu'il pût, ferma a clé et se rua sur son lit.

Zelda, démunie par la tristesse, claqua la porte de sa chambre aussi fort qu'elle le pût, ferma à clé et se rua sur son lit, commencent à pleurer...

Quelques heures plus tard, Link se décida à aller voir Zelda, pour mettre les choses au clair.

Il monta l'escalier en vitesse, frappa à la porte de Zelda et décida d'entrer; malheureusement pour lui, la porte était fermée. Comment faire ? Zelda n'était pas décidée a le faire entrer, alors comment faire pour lui parler ? Il décida de se confier à Celestin, lui racontant toute l'histoire.

_ Mmmh... c'est drolement embettant ce qu'il t'arrive, Link ! Mais... si tu veux parler à Zelda, je peux peut être t'aider, bien que ce soit contre la volonté de Zelda. En fait, je néttoies le toit de l'école une fois par an. Je sais qu'il y a un conduit d'aeration. Si tu arrives a sauter dedans, tu devrais réussir a arriver au dessus de la chambre de Zelda, et tu pourra peut être même descendre dedans. Mais ce sera dur de ne pas t'y perdre dans les conduits d'aeration... j'ai confiance en toi, Link ! Tu peut le faire !

_ Whaou ! Celestin ! Je ne te savais pas aussi malin ! Tu as eu une brillante idée ! Je vais tenter ça tout de suite !

_ Ah ! Merci, Link ! Mais je n'ai pas de mérite...

_ Si tu en as ! Tu va sauver notre couple !

Sur ce, Link s'en alla sur le toit de l'école de chevalerie.

_ Mmmh, ce doit être le conduit d'aeration dont il m'a parlé... un peu d'élan...

Il commença a courir vers le tuyau, sauta et s'accrocha au rebord, puis il hissa ses jambes et les passa a l'interieur du conduit, lacha le rebort, et tomba dans une petite pièce qui donnait accès a un petit conduit d'aeration. Il entra dedans.

_ J'ai entrevu la salle de bain a travèrs la grille, donc je ne suis pas très loin de la chambre de Zelda...

En effet, il progressa un moment, puis vit un trou sous sous corps, juste assez gros pour qu'il puisse y descendre. Il voyait Zelda pleurant légèrement sur son lit, le visage enfoui sous sa couverture. Elle avait vraiment mal prit la nouvelle.

Link tomba au milieu de la chambre. Zelda sursauta et sortit de ses couvertures. Elle éxamina Link, et lui lança un oreiller dans la tête, ce qui le fit vasciller.

_ Du calme, Zelda ! Du calme !commença t-il d'une voix rassurante

_ Que je me calme ? Tu as brisé mon coeur, hypocrite ! pleura-elle

_ Je peut toujours le reconstruire... je t'aime Zel'...

_ Tu mens !

_ Non je ne mens pas. Je suis prèt a mourir pour toi si il le faut. Mon coeur ne bat que pour toi, parce que je t'aime, je t'aime tellement...

_ Oh... arrètes, ça me fait mal...

_ Ce n'était pas ma faute, Zel'... c'est cette fille qui est venue dans ma chambre, et c'est elle qui m'a embrassée de force ! Jamais je ne te mentirais Zelda, c'est toi que je veux embrasser, c'est dans tes yeux bleux que je veux me noyer, c'est avec toi que je veux passer ma vie... je t'en prie Zelda, revient !

_ Oh Link... c'est tellement beau !

_ Tu es encore plus belle ! Tes cheveux d'or illuminent ma route, et ton visage lisse me retourne les entrailles.. a chaque fois que je te vois, mon coeur frémit, mes mains sont moites...

Zelda pleurait toujours. Link essuya ses larmes avec douceur, et pressa ses lèvres contre celle qui faisait battre son coeur. Il l'embrassait. Une journée sans sa présence, sans son corps contre le sien avaient provoqués un manque incomensurable en lui. Mais c'était fini : il l'embrassait.

_ Je t'aime, Link.

_ Je t'aime, Zelda.


	5. Formation d'un nouvel amour

- CHAPITRE 5 -

Cela faisait déjà un mois que les vacances avaient débutées à Celesbourg. Un mois de bohneur entre Link et Zelda, passnt leur journées a s'embrasser ou à se carresser, voir se prommener en oiseau.

Un jour, alors que Link marchait dans le couloir pour rejoindre Zelda dans sa chambre, il vit Grida passer devant Orbo, un des compères d'Hergo, et vit ce dernier rougir viollement. Intrigué, Link décida d'aller parler à Orbo.

_ Aaaaah, Grida... OUAAAAHHH ! Link ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Mais en fait... tu tombes bien. T'as l'air de t'y connaître en femmes, puisque t'as réussi à finir avec Zelda, alors, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

_ Eh bien, tupourrais donner cette lettre a Grida, de la classe supèrieure ? La fille avec un joli beret rond. Tu serais sympa. Si tu le fais, tu gagnera mon respect.

_ D'accord, je peut faire ça.

Link se dirigea donc dans la même direction que Grida, et l'interpella. Celle-ci se retourna.

_ Oui Link ? Qu'y a-il ?

_ Une lettre pour toi, de la part d'Orbo

_ Orbo ? Ah, lui...

Grida lut la lettre lentement, la referma, puis continua :

_ Il a vraiment du y mettre tout son coeur... je vais y réfléchir... mais je me demande ce qu'en penserais Kiko... tu ne voudrais pas lui demander ?

Link se dirigea donc au 1er étage, et chercha Kiko du regard. Une fois trouvé, il lui éxpliqua la situation...

_ Quoi ? Grida à reçu une lettre d'amour ? Mais... et moi ! Enfin, ce ne sont pas mes affaires et ce n'est pas ma petite amie, mais j'éstime pouvoir m'éxprimer à ce sujet !

_ Tu l'aime ? ne put s'empecher de demander Link en riant

_ Quoi ? Pff, non mais, n'importe quoi... c'est juste que, je pensais que, je pensais pouvoir quand même donner mon avis... et Grida, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

_ Qu'elle allait y réfléchir.

_ Hein ? Y réfléchir ? Ah mais, mais c'est pas possible ! Vite ! Va la voir ! Dis lui qu'elle ne doit pas accepter !

Link se mit en route, bien qu'aggacé de devoir se déplacer de partout...

Il retourna au Rez de chaussez pour rendre son rapport a Grida, sauf qu'Orbo était déja sur place...

_ Alors, c'est toi qui a écrit la lettre ?

_ ... Oui, c'est bien moi... alors, que choisis-tu ?

_ Eh bien...

_ Allez ! Sors avec moi ! le supplia Orbo

_ NON ! Sors avec... moi ! intervint Kiko, qui venait d'arriver !

_ Oh ! Kiko !

_ NON ! retentit alors une voix

_ HEEEIN ? cria tout le monde

Celestin arriva dans la pièce d'un pas ferme.

_ Sors avec moi, Grida ! commença-il

_Ce-celestin ?s'exclama Grida

_ Je n'osais pas te le dire l'autre jour dansla grotte, mais c'était bien toi qui me plaisais...

_ Oh... ça me touche beaucoup !

_ H-hé ! Grida ! Et moi, alors ? râla Kiko

_ Et moi ! continua Orbo

_ Je choisis... Kiko !

_ Oh ! Oh... se lamenta Celestin, qui repartit aussitôt d'un pas traînant

_ Haha ! Désolé Kiko ! Grida a choisie mon visage d'ange... dommage pour... attends une minute... QUOIIIIII ? cria Orbo, qui partit lui aussi, mais en courant cette fois

_ Hé bien ! Voila encore un autre couple de formé dans cette école ! dit la voix de Zelda, qui entra dans la salle.

_ Oh ! Tu es descendue ? le questionna Link

_ Oui, je commençais a m'impatienter, ça faisait un moment que tu aurais du monter dans ma chambre !

_ Désolé Zel' ! s'excusa Link en embrassant sa dulcinée, de même que Kiko et Grida.

_ Il faudra que j'aille consoler Celestin tout à l'heure... continua-il

_ C'est dommage pour lui, mais on ne peut rien y faire...

Finalement, le couple décida de se prommener en oiseau pour le reste de la matinée.


	6. Quand la mort est proche

- CHAPITRE 6 -

Il ne réstait plus que deux semaines avant la fin des vacances, sublimes pour Link et Zelda, et la rentrée approchaît à grands pas, et cela se sentait par le nombres d'élèves de dernière année qui commençaient à redevenir serieux, en dehors de ceux qui s'occupaient de la garde la nuit, et qui réstaient donc tout le temps serieux, ou presque.

_ Alors, que fait-on aujourd'hui ? demanda Link, Zelda, allongée sur son ventre, dans le lit du garçon

_ Oh voyons, Link, on dois se remettre au travail ! C'est bientôt la rentrée ! Et c'est la dernière année ! La plus difficile ! Ménages toi ! Lui dit-elle, en se relevant

_ H-hé ! Ne me pousses pas comme ça ! Protesta Link

_ Mais dis donc ! Après toutes ces années, tu devrais savoir que mes conseils sont judicieux!

_ Ah ça c'est sur, tu es la voie de la sagesse ! dit-il en riant

_ Mmmmh, ceci serait-il irionique, ?

_Tout juste, Mlle Zelda !

_ Et dire que je t'ai aidé toutes ces années ! Tu es un vilain garçon !

_ Vilain ?

_ VILAIN ! répeta-elle en se jetant sur lui, commençant à lui chatouiller les côtes

_Ha-ha-haha-hhaahahaaaa-nooonn-hahaha-pas-hahahah-pp-pas çaaaaaahahahahaha réussit-il à dire, à bout de souffle, Zelda sur son emprise

_ Alors, vil chacal, tu regrètes ton geste, maintenant ? lui demanda-elle, un sourire diabolique sur le visage

_ Oui ! Hahahahaha ! Par pitié ! ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! Arrètes ! Pitié ! Pitié ! dit-il a bout de souffle et les larmes aux yeux

_ Je ne savais pas que tu craignas les chatouilles ! lui dit-elle en l'embrassant

_ Je te trouverais bien un point faible, un jour ! Tu regretteras d'avoir fait ça !

_ On verra ça. Bon ! Puisque monsieur ne veut pas travailler, pourquoi ne pas se prommener en oiseau ?

_ Ah ! Enfin une bonne idée !

_ Mpff ! Tu ne manques pas d'air, toi !

_ C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

_ Et pour toutes autres raisons... dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Ils sortirent dehors, sautèrent d'un pont main dans la main, sifflèrent en même temps de leur main libre, et lachèrent leur main au moment où leur celestriers vinrent sous leurs corps. Ils volèrent en silence, en se faisant de grands sourires, mourant d'envie d'embrasser l'autre - quand ils revenaient dans une des deux chambres, ils s'embrassaient comme s'ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis des lustres.

Link reporta son attention devant lui, et son regard changea brutalement

_ Qu-est-ce que... ATTENTION ! ZELDA !

Celle-ci regarda ce qui inquiaitait son petit ami, et équarquilla les yeux : une énorme tornade se dirigeait vers eux...

L'ayant appercue plus tôt, Link put légèrement dériver son oiseau mais se prit quand même la tornade, et tomba - par précaution il activa son parachâle -. Zelda, elle, la prit de plein fouet. Elle fut viollement désarçonnée de son oiseau et tomba... dans le vide. Sans hésitation, Link lachâ son parachâle d'une main pour se laisser tomber, songeant que rapeller son oiseau était trop long, et se mit en piqué pour rattraper Zelda. Arrivé à son niveau, l'apprenti chevalier attrapa sa princesse par la taille d'une main, et siffla son oiseau de l'autre.

Une fois en vol, Link souffla un coup : Zelda s'était simplement évanouie. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils volaient plus lentement que d'habitude.

Link remarqua que son celestrier réspirait fortement, et que ses ailes battaient rapidement. En effet, prendre la tornade l'avait déboussolé, et porter deux charges à la fois était très difficile pour son oiseau. Il ne tiendrait jamais jusqu'à Celesboug. Link décida alors de s'arrèter à l'île la plus proche pour que son celestrier puisse se reposer. Il en remarqua une assez proche, et se dirigea donc vers elle.

_ Allez... plus proche... encore un peu... allez ! Tiens bon ! dit-il en encourageant son oiseau.

_Tu y es presque... encore un peu... juste un peu...

Il ne réstait que deux mètres entre lui et l'île, mais ils commençaient à descendre en hauteur...

_Allez ! S'il te plait ! Encore !

Plus qu'un mètre... ils déscendaient... encore... puis Link sauta du Celestrier, et s'accrocha à bout de main au rebort de l'île, Zelda pendant au bout de son autre main.

_L-Link... LINK ! Qu-est ce qu'on fait la ? AU SECOURS !

_ Arrètes de t'agiter, je vais lacher ! Stop ! C'est la tornade ! Accroches toi bien à moi !

_D'accord ! Comment on va s'en sortir ?

_Essayes d'appeller ton oiseau !

Elle siffla, mais rien ne vint.

_Il... il a du se blesser...

_On le retrouvera ! C'est promis ! Arrgh... je vais lâcher...

_ Je lâcherai avant ! tu pourras remonter !

_Alors ça, jamais ! Ne fais jamais ça ! On va faire autrement !

_ Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions Link ! Le jour se couche ! Les celestriers ne voleront plus longtemps, et les chevaliers ne volent qu'au dessus du village !

_ PAS QUESTION ! TU NE LACHERA PAS !

_... Je suis vraiment désolèe, Link... Je t'aime pour toujours ! Au revoir, mon amour...

_ Non, Zelda, NOOOOOON ! Ne laches pas cette main !

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas, et lâcha sa main... l'instant se figea. Link regarda Zelda tomber lentement vers les nuages, les yeux perlant de pleurs, mais un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres, les cheveux volant au gré du vent...

_ Adieu, Link...

_ Non, c'est pas vrai, NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! ZELDAAAA !


	7. Retrouvailles

- CHAPITRE 7 -

Link pleurait. Toujours accroché à l'île d'une main, il commençait à se dire que sa vie n'avait plus de sens sans Zelda. Son emprise sur sa main et sur sa conscience s'éstompaient peu à peu. Il n'immagineait pas sa vie sans Zelda. Il ne connaitrait à jamais qu'un ciel gris terne et une vie monotone, solitaire... il lâcha prise, et tomba à son tour, la ou sa dulcinée était tombée à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ses pieds touchent quelque chosee. Il attérit sur des planches de bois. Il entendait également un bruit, le bruit d'une machine.

_ Q-qu est-ce... oh mon Dieu... ZELDA !

Devant lui se trouvait Zelda, apparemment en forme, bien que des larmes coulèrent toujours sur ses joues. Il se précipita sur elle, et l'embrassa comme si elle revenait de la mort, ce qui était presque le cas.

_ Je vais bien, Link, je vais bien ! le soulagea-elle

_ Ne me fais jamais plus une peur pareille ! Promets le moi ! cria-il, la coupant, toujours en pleurant

_ Oh... ne pleures pas... je suis là ! Vivante !

_ Que la déesse bénisse Terry ! Merci ! Mais enfin, comment as tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Comment as tu osée me faire ça ?

_ Je veux que tu vives, et je n'hésiterais pas à mettre la mienne en jeu pour te sauver !

_ Mais si tu meurs, je ne serais plus jamais heureux ! Je viens de tenter de me suicider !

_ Je ne voulais pas que ça finisses comme ça, mon Link... excuses moi... je suis idiote...

_ Mais non, c'est très brave de ta part, je ne veux simplement pas que tu le fasses ! Si l'un de noux meurt, alors l'autre mourra aussi !

_ Alors je te promets de vivre aussi longtemps que possible pour que tu vives aussi !

_ Moi aussi, je te le promets. Je n'ai pas su te proteger, je suis faible... même Hergo s'en serait sorti !

_ Mais non... Hergo n'est qu'un imbécile ! Il n'aurait même pas réussi à voler jusqu'à l'île !

_ Haha... c'est vrai... je t'aime... tu m'a manquée..

_ Toi aussi...

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, puis Link décida d'aller acheter quelque chose chez Terry pour le remercier. Il acheta un magnifique collier en or avec une pierre lisse faite essentiellement de Turquoise et l'offrit à sa dulcinée, à un prix évidemment astronomique, ce qui ne la laissa pas sans gêne. Néanmoins, Link réussit à payer, et ils sortirent de la boutique, sautèrent et appellèrent leur celestriers qui s'étaient remis de la tornade entre temps... ils rentrèrent donc sans encombre à Celesbourg.

A peine rentrés, ils entendirent quelque chose d'intriguant.

_ Et là, je l'ai ratrapée, et elle est tombée gracieusement dans mes bras musclés ! Evidemment, elle était bien trop comblée, donc elle a préférée partir, elle était rouge comme mes cheveux ! Je vous jure ! C'est pas ce minable de Link qui l'aurait secourue !

Une veine palpita sur la tempe de Zelda.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Non... ne me dis pas que... et voila. HEEERGOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! hurla-elle

_ OUPLAYE ! Ze-ze-ze-ze-ze-zelda ? A-aah ! Quelle surprise ! Comment vas-tu ?

_ Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile ! Tu crois que je ne t'entendais pas ? Tu es le gamin le plus odieux que je connaisses ! Et tu crois que je t'aimerai un jour ! Tu peux te brosser ! Comment oses-tu t'attribuer les prouesses de Link ? C'est lui qui m'a sauvée ! C'est lui qui m'a empêchée de mourir ! Tu es un moins que rien !

Le public qui jusque là écoutait Hergo commençait a comprendre que ce dernier avait inventé une histoire simplement pour être bien vu et être aimé de Zelda, et qu'il avait du voir la vraie scène de loin, et intervint.

_ COMMENT ? Tu n'as pas osé ! Commença une femme

_ C'est scandaleux ! Cria un homme

_ Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien, Hergo ! continua quelqu'un d'autre.

Une multitude de protestations commença à s'élever et Hergo, en mauvaise posture, préfera prendre la poudre d'escampette plutôt que d'affronter des villageois en colère.

_ Humf ! Ca l'apprendra ! Il me dégoutte. dit Zelda

_ Il va devoir apprendre a se regarder dans un miroir, dorénavent ! ria Link. Sa fiereté à du en prendre un bon coup !

_ Il le mérites. Et toi, tu mérites une réompense pour m'avoir sauvée la vie !

_ Voila qui est interressant... dit le jeune homme en s'approchant doucement de Zelda

_ MAIS ! Tu vas devoir attendre ! Je veux que ce soit parfait !

_ Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de me prouver que tu m'aimes... tes baisers me suffisent...

_ Et ce collier, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Oh non, tu ne veux quand même pas me rendre la pareille ! C'est un cadeau, tu n'as pas besoin de m'en faire un !

_ Oh mais, tais toi ! Je veux juste offrir un cadeau à mon prince, ce n'est pas interdit, tout de même ?

_ Bon, bon, d'accord... mais ne pousses pas trop quand même, hein.

_ Pas de problèmes ! Tu vas adorer ! dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire, ceux qui le faisaient frémir...

_ Ca je n'en doute pas !

_ Allez, cours te cacher, c'est la surprise ! Tu n'as pas le droit de voir !

_ Attends, tu ne vas quand même pas m'empecher de te voir !

_ Vu comme je te connais, je sais que tu vas m'espionner pour voir ce que je fais, alors si !

_ Oh, c'est trop cruel !

_ Tu surviveras ! Allez, file.

Ils s'embrassèrent, puis se quittèrent, alors que le crépuscule faisait son entrée.

Complètement épuisé après les évenements de la journée, Link s'écroula sur son lit, en pensant à Zelda... elle lui manquait déjà... il ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil.

A son réveil, il sentit quelque chose sur son corps. Cette chse, c'était Zelda qui sommnolait sur lui.

_ Zelda... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Uuuuh... Oh ! Link, tu es réveillé...

_ Bonjour ! mais... tu ne m'a pas répondue !

_ Ah... tu me manquais trop, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de venir te voir...

_ Et c'est toi qui me diasait que je survivrais !

_ Parfois je suis trop optimiste. Je suis incapable de me passer de toi ! C'est comme un vide quand tu n'es pas là...

_ Crois moi, je ressent là même chose !

_ Link ?

_ Mmmh ?

_ Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi, Zelda, je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, et passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée allongés, et encalés, sans personne pour les déranger. En un mot : le bonheur.

Note de l'auteur:

Bon alors, le chapitre 7 est achevé, et avant de continuer, j'aimerais quelques précisions.

Tout d'abord, la longueur des chapitres : Les trouvez vous trop longs ? Trop courts ?

Pour info, Le chapitre le plus long est le n°3, et il fait 2 108 mots.

Le chapitre le plus court est le n° 5, et il fait 670 mots.

Celui-ci, sans la note, fait 1 171 mots.

Ensuite : Le scenario : Bon je sais, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose... mais le chapitre 8 introduira la rentrée, donc un gros chapitre et un morceau d'histoire vont voir le jour ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez de mon histoire.

Et enfin : C'est ma 1ere fiction, donc c'est pas parfait, et j'aimerais bien des commentaires sur ce qui vous a plu/déplu. Des conseils, tout ça, ça va beaucoup m'aider, et ça améliorera mon style d'écriture ! J'accepterai toute critique a partir du moment ou il y aura des arguments ! Voila, merci à vous, et à bientôt !

Zell


	8. La rentrée

- CHAPITRE 8 -

Le soleil, le bonheur, la fille qu'on aime, les ami(es) et tout le reste font d'un été un été parfait. Seulement, il y a une fin a tout; celle des vacances se nomme la rentrée des classes . Il y a un début et une fin à tout. Depuis toujours.

_Ca y est, c'est la rentrée... se dit Zelda, comme le reste de l'école de chevalerie.

Les vacances étaient terminées, et la liberté des étudiants s'envolait un peu plus a chaque seconde.

Zelda se prépara dans sa chambre quelques instants, s'habilla, et rejoignit les autres élèves dans la grande salle de cours au rez de chausez.

Tous étaient présents. Amis, énnemis, professeurs. Tous, sauf un. Celui qui faisait battre son coeur. Un dénommé Link.

_Encore en retard... comme d'habitude... pensa-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Décidémment, il était incorrigible.

Pensant qu'il ne tardrait pas, elle s'installa a une table sans trop y penser. Mais le temps passait, et êrsonne n'entrait. Maître Hulul se résigna à commencer son cours, chargeant d'autres personnes d'aller chercher Link.

_C'est bizzare... d'habitude il n'est pas autant en retard...s'inquieta la jeune fille.

Quelques adultes se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Link. Ils frappèrent : pas de réponse.

L'un d'eux ouvrit la porte. Le jeune homme dormait a poings fermés dans son lit, et plus ontriguant encore, son celestrier avait entré sa tête dans l'ouverture faite exprès, "criant" pour réveiller son maïtre, sans succès.

Les professeurs firent venir le directeur.

_Comment peut-il dormir avec ce vacarme ? se demanda-il

_Aucune idée monsieur...

_Vous avez essayés de le réveiller ?

_Oui, on l'a secoué, giflé... rien n'y fait... et il est bien vivant !

_Mmhhh... étrange...

_Monsieur ! intervint un autre professeur, on a trouvé une tache encore humide par terre !

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Gaepora

_D'après moi, c'est un résidu de potion, ou d'une substance qui y ressemble.

_Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il n'y a qu'au bazar on l'on trouve des potions, non ?

_C'est exact !

_ Bien, je vais m'y rendre.

Quelques instants plus tard, Gaepora se rendit au bazar de Celesbourg. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds ici. Tous ces visages souriants, cette bonne humeur générale, cette chaleur réconfortante... Il avanca vers le stand de potions, animé par le couple d'alchimistes et leur enfant.

_Bien le bonjour madame ! Dit le directeur

_Mais dites donc ! Si ce n'est pas notre cher directeur ! Comment allez vous ? On ne vous voit plus par ici !

_Je suis bien occupé ! Je suis ici pour vous demander quelques renseignements.

_Bien sur ! Que voulez vous savoir ?

_Auriez vous récemment vendu une potion somnifère, quelque chose qui ferait dormir ?

_De la potion de sommeil ? J'en ai vendu récemment à un de vos élèves...

_Vraiment ? Qui était-ce ?

_Un grand gaillard, avec des cheveux rouges ! L'air sur de lui...

_Hergo...rumina Gaepora. Merci madame ! C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait !

_A la revoyure !

Le directeur se rua à l'école, cherchant son élève, qu'il ne tarda pas a trouver.

_HERGO !

_Heing ?

_Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je sais que c'est toi !

_Moi quoi ? J'ai rien fait !

_C'est toi qui a endormi Link ! Tu sera puni séverement !

_ QUOOOOIII ? Mais ! Mais c-c'est p-pas moi ! Je le jure !

_ Tu ne sais pas mentir, Hergo ! Allez, donne moi l'antidote !

_Y'en a pas ! Je sais pas comment on fait !

_QUUOI ? Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?

_Je sais juste qu'il n'y a qu'un moyen de le réveiller !

_Et qu'est-ce donc ?

_Euh.. je crois que seule la chose qu'il aime le plus peut le réveiller..

_On est mal. Allez, hors de ma vue, tu auras ta sentence plus tard.

Avec l'aide de diverses personnes, le directeur chercha ce que pouvait être "la chose que Link aimait le plus".

_De la nourriture ?

_Un trésor ? Un rubis doré ?

_Une personne ?

_Pfff... je sèche...

_Je vais chercher ma fille, c'est elle qui le connait le mieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zelda entrait dans la chambre de son Roméo.

_A ton avis, quelle est la chose qu'il aime le plus ?

_Mmmh... Il y a plusieurs choses qui pourraient convenir...

Ils firent défiler nourriture, tresors, même sa bourse préferée, mais rien ne le réveilla.

_Haaaa... mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

_Je...je pense savoir, maintenant... dit Zelda, le teint légerement rosé.

_Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Qu'est-que c'est ?

_Eh bien...

Zelda s'approcha de Link, se pencha vers lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement, sous les yeux ahuris de Gaepora.

_Z-Zelda, mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Link avait ouvert les yeux.

_Mais alors... Zelda.. c'était toi ?

_Oui, c'était bien moi.

_De quoi ? dit Link, encore fatigué.

_Rien, rien..

_Comment ça, rien ? intervint Gaepora. Link, tu aimes ma fille ?

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

_Zelda vient de t'embrasser !

_C'est normal, c'est ma petite amie !

Link réalisa trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire.

_AH BON ?

_Eeeuuuuh... dirent les deux concernés

_MAIS DEPUIS QUAND ?

_De..depuis le jour de la chevauchée celsete... dit Zelda

_Vraiment ? Je me disais bien que vous aviez l'air bizzares... enfin... je suis heureux pour vous !

_C'est tout ?

_Eh bien oui, pourquoi ?

_... Pour rien.

_Bon, Link, tu as une journée de cours a rattraper !

_QUOOOIII ? COMMENT CA ?

_Je t'éxpliquerai plus tard...

Cette première journée mouvementée s'acheva dans la bonne humeur et surtout dans l'amour...

Note : Je tiens a remercier Ambroisine qui m'a aidé sur le début du chapitre, merci à toi ;)


	9. Disparition   ::::BONUS::::

- CHAPITRE 9 -

Depuis l'incident de la rentrée, Link avait repris les cours et s'était réintégré dans la classe. Les cours étaient difficiles, ce qui était normal puisqu'il était en dernière année, mais Zelda le soutenait et ils passaient quand même presque tout leur temps ensemble.

Cela faisait déja 3 jours que les cours avaient débutés. Après plusieurs heures d'enseignements a remémorer les règles a appliquer, les techniques apprises, en clair la théorie, les professeurs avaient décidés de passer à la mise en oeuvre.

Ce jour là, les élèves avaient pour objectif l'appretissage des premiers secours. Premère étape le bouche à bouche.

_Au moins, je sais déjà avec qui je vais me mettre ! se dit Link en regardant sa voisine, qui n'était autre que Zelda.

_ Avec plaisir ! Dit-elle, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

La classe sortit de l'école, et tous s'envolèrent vers une île pour mettre en pratique l'exercice.

Les professeurs laisserent les élèves choisir leur partenaire, et Link se retrouva purement par hasard (ou presque) avec Zelda.

_Bien, avant de commencer, je vais vous montrer un exemple... dit Arfan. Disons... Link et Zelda, ça ne devrait pas trop vous poser de problèmes, dit-il en riant, ce qui fit rougir le couple, qui se leva néanmoins.

_Alors, Zelda s'allonge... Link lui bouche le nez et éxpire de l'air dans sa bouche... prêt Link

_Toujours ! plaisanta-il.

_Alors allez-y.

Mais au lieu d'appliquer les consignes d'Arfan, Link embrassa langoureusement Zelda.

_Hum... Link, j'ai dit bouche-a-bouche, pas embrasser...

Zelda, ainsi que toute la classe éclata de rire.

_Oh ça va... dit Link.

Cette fois si Link appliqua les consignes.

_Ca ira Allez-y, les autres.

_C'est bon, il ne nous regarde plus, chuchota Link, avant d'embrasser Zelda de plus belle, cette dernière le laissant faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se décidèrent enfin a travailler.

_J'éspère que tu viendras me faire du bouche a bouche quand j'en aurais besoin ! dit Link a sa dulcinée

_Espérons plutot que tu n'ai jamais besoin que je te fasse du bouche a bouche ! répliqua Zelda.

La classe passa la journée a apprendre les mesures a prendre en cas de danger, les premiers secours, et tout ce qui va avec.

Le soir venu, tous rentrèrent à l'école pour se reposer et se préparer pour le lendemain.

Après s'êtres réstaurés, Link et Zelda se séparèrent à l'entrée de la chambre de ce dernier.

_Bonne nuit ma belle... murmura Link avant d'embrasser la jeune fille

_Bonne nuit mon beau... l'imita-elle

Link entra dans sa chambre, discuta un moment avec Celestin a travèrs la cloison qui séparait leurs chambres, et s'endormit, de même que beaucoup d'autres élèves de l'école.

Le jeune homme se réveilla le lendemain, fatigué, et l'envie d'avoir un pouvoir pour arrêter le temps .

_ C'est pas humain de devoir se lever a des heures pareilles... pensa Link

Pendant qu'il se préparait, il eut l'impression de manquer, d'oublier quelque chose, mais il ne parvint pas a trouver quoi.

Mais c'est quand il sortit de sa chambre qu'il fut le plus étonné le couloir était entierrement vide.

Link fouilla toute l'école la cantine, la salle de cours, la salle de bains, les toilettes, la chambre de Zelda, le bureau du directeur, tout était vide. Il continua ensuite en ouvrant toutes les chambres vides elles aussi. Le jeune homme commençait a avoir peur. Avait-il manqué quelque chose

Link sortit. Le village était aussi désert que l'école.

_Ah... mais ou sont-ils tous

BONUS !

Bien ! Nous sommes presque au chapitre 10 de cette fiction ! Pour une première, elle a vraiment été très bien accueille et rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. C'est pourquoi, pour le chap.10, j'ai décidé de faire un jeu. Vous allez devoir répondre a la quéstion suivante

A votre avis, où sont Zelda et le reste du village

Vous avez jusque a Vendredi soir pour répondre. La réponse sera alors communiquée.

Si quelqu'un trouve la bonne réponse, il aura droit a un cadeau écrire le chapitre 10 à sa façon. Comment ça Ce n'est pas un cadeau Si, si je vous assure ! Aucun mot ne sera changé, seulement l'orthographe. Voila ! Bonne chance à tous !


	10. Ambroisine's version

(J'ai envie de me tuer, le texte que je venais de taper vient d'être effacé - -")

Bonjour/Bonsoir a tous !

Nous sommes vendredi soir, et comme je l'avais écrit, je vais maintenant vous communiquer la bonne réponse au "concours" du Chapitre 9. J'ai été assez attristé de recevoir la candidature d'une seule personne, et d'ailleurs cette personne a gagnée le concours, ainsi que le droit d'écrire le chapitre 10 à sa manière. Je ne corrigerais que les fautes d'orthographe, dans la mesure du possible.

La quéstion était : "A votre avis, où sont Zelda et le reste du village ?" La réponse est : Dans la grotte amménagée (voir le chapitre 3)

Bravo à Ambroisine (/u/3087494/ambroisine) qui à su trouver la bonne réponse !

Voila ! C'est tout !

Zell'.

* * *

><p>BON MOI C'EST AMBROISINE ! J'ai gagnée le concours ! En même temps c'était facile. I'm the best of the world. Bon je me tais. Ce chapitre sera en Pov Link. Je sais, je sais les autres chapters ne sont pas ainsi faits, mais merde je fait comme je veux. C'est mon chapitre. bon les Legend of Zelda ne sont pas à moi, enfin j'ai peut-être une petite parenté avec un grand créateur de jeu vidéo mais voilà quoi. Non je rigole enfin peut-être pas.<p>

Personne. C'est desert. J'ai cherché partout mais rien personne, nada. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur, je ne suis pas comme ce mythomane d'Hergo.. même temps si c'était lui à ma place, heu non je veux pas en parler. Mais ou il sont je cherche, je cherche mais rien personne, c'est vide, ce n'est pas que j'ai peur mais ça m'inquiète, d'habitude il y'a toujours du monde au marché et sur la place mais la, nada. Même dans l'école il n'y a rat mort (note: c'est une ancienne expression).Et je n'ai même pas eu mon bisou du matin je suis vexé.

Bon je retourne à l'école. En passant devant le marché toujours aussi vide je remarque une chose : la vendeuse de potion a oublié un drôle de petit paquet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis ce matin j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important et que cette chose me concerne, mais quoi ?

Zelda me le dit souvent que j'oublie les chose les plus importante. Mais je vous l'assure je vais le retrouver sans l'aide de personne. Dans l'école comme je l'ai dit plutôt il n'y a rat mort. Personne... mais enfin y'a quoi aujourd'hui d'important ? Franchement je ne vois pas. Bon direction ma chambre je sais ça ne servira à rien mais au moins je pourrais réfléchir calmement, et en plus je pourrais voir mon calendrier si j'y ai noté quelque chose. Y'a rien sur mon calendrier, mais heu. je m'effondre sur mon lit. Je n'en peux plus. Mais j'ai oublié quoi ?

SLACCCKKKK

Yiaaa ! C'était quoi ça ? Une pierre ? Avec un mot ? C'est quoi le shmiblique là ? Je prend la pierre entouré du mot. Le papier est vert, ma couleur. C'est écrit : "si tu veux revoir les villageois vien a la grotte aménagée". O.K, j'y vais mais la ça devient bizzare.

Je sors de l'école, brhhhh il fait plutôt froid pour un jour de septembre, on est le combien ? Ah, oui le 12 septembre... Hummm c'est bizzare, je crois savoir mais ... rhaaaaa ça veux pas sortir. La grotte aménagée n'est pas si loin que ça, mais j'ai un mauvais préssentiment, comme si j'allais tomber dans un piège.. et puis cette grotte, comment dire, elle fait froid dans le dos, non je n'ai pas peur, juste pas rassuré. Je pénètre à l'interieur (moi : ho la phrase remplie de sous-entendus ! ces bon je pars) Je parcourus quelques mètres quand un boum se fit entendre. je tombai par terre, j'etais surpris. Et ma surprise ne s'arrèta pas là : je vis devant moi les villageois et les élèves sans oublier les profs me dire:

-Happy Birthday Link!  
>-Hein ? voila la seul chose que je pus dire<br>-Ne me dit pas que tu avais oublié ça ?  
>-Zelda, heu... je crois bien que si.<br>-Link ! Sale tête de linotte.  
>-N'est-ce pas pour ça que tu m'aime ?<br>-Haha, non mais franchement.

-Bah c'est pas grave, aux moins vous vous en êtes rappelés. Zelda a raison : j'oublie très souvent les choses importantes mais elle est là pour me les rappeler.

-Link ?  
>-Oui M. Gaepora ?<br>-J'ai une suprise pour toi mais d'abord, ouvre tes câdeaux.  
>-Oui.<p>

J'ai eu de la part de Zelda un magnifique collier en forme de céléstrier, de Grida et Kiko un livre parlant des plus grand chevaliers des cent dernières années, de celestin une figurine tres réussie de mon céléstier. Et pour finir il ne restait plus que la surprise du directeur mais avant ça j'eu le droit a un moment de répit avec ma douce à l'écart de tous.

-Link ?  
>-Oui ?<br>-Je t'aime...  
>-Moi aussi je t'aime, ma Zelda.<p>

Je la serrai plus fort contre moi et me mis à l'embrasser tendrement. Le baiser était aussi doux que le premier, je ne voulais que rien ne coupe ce baiser, mais mon vœux ne se réalisa pas, j'entendis la voix du directeur m'appeller.

-Oui qu'y a-il ?  
>-Link je te présente Rinku, Rinku je te présente Link ton frère !<br>-Heinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ? Ce cri était un mélange de ma voix, de celle de Zelda et des autres mais aussi de ma soi disante sœur. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà un chapitre de terminé. Je sais le coup de la soeur c'est pas prévu mais ça donne du suspence.<p> 


	11. La déscente

*moi* Aloooors... quoi de neuf dans cette fic ? Ouais, je dois pouvoir continuer ç... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! Une SOEUR ? What the Fuck ?

...

Bon bah j'ai pas le choix, allez c'est parti.

- CHAPITRE 11

_Ma... soeur ?  
>_C'est ça... Rinku.<br>_Enchantée... dit-elle timidement.  
>_Euh... salut... continua-il d'une voix mal assurée.<p>

_Ne sont-ils pas mignions ? Glissa discrètement Zelda à Celestin  
>_Je dirais plutot que c'est toi et Link qui êtes mignons !<br>_Pas mal, pas mal...

_Eh bien ! Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire ! Nous allons vous laisser, finit Gaepora.

Sur ce, le directeur, suivi des professeurs et des villageois, sortirent de la caverne, ne laissant que Link, Zelda, Celestin et Rinku.

_Alors, je te présente Zelda, ma petite amie, et Celestin, un ami de longue date.  
>_Enchanté ! dirent-ils simultanément.<br>_Enchantée !  
>_J'arrive toujours pas a croire que... on est frères et soeurs...<br>_Crois moi, c'est la même chose chez moi...  
>_Dis moi, quel âge as tu ?<br>_J'ai 15 ans, et toi ?  
>_16 ans aujourd'hui.<br>_Oh je vois.  
>_Comment ça se fait que tu arrives d'un coup, comme ça ?<br>_C'est une longue histoire. J'ai fait un long voyage, on m'a chargée de faire le lien entre Celesbourg et un autre endroit, pour qu'on puisse voyager entre ces deux endroits.  
>_D'ou viens tu exactement ? demanda Link, intrigué.<br>_Euh... je viens.. d'en bas.  
>_En bas ? Tu veux dire...<br>_Oui : je viens de la terre qui est sous les nuages.

Le coeur de Zelda manqua un battement. Alors c'était vrai ? La terre existait réellement ? Cette terre dont elle avait si souvent révée ? Et la soeur de Link en viendrait ?

_La... terre sous les nuages... c'est pas croyable... dit-elle, choquée  
>_Ca parait dur a croire mais... c'est la vérité.<br>_Waouh ! T'as etendu ça Link ? s'exclama Celestin  
>_Ouais... en dessous... mais alors, comment savais-tu que Celesbourg existait ?<br>_Mon père, enfin, notre père, me l'a dit.  
>_J'ai un père, moi ? ria-il, je ne savais pas qu'il venait d'autre part qu'ici !<br>_En fait, il vivait à Celesbourg, mais comme beaucoup d'autres, il était intrigué par ce qu'il y avait derrière ces nuages... et il a réussi à passer.  
>_Alors c'est possible ? demanda Zelda<br>_Apparemment...  
>_Et toi, comment tu as fait ?<br>_En passant, notre père a crée une brèche qui nous permet de passer, mais elle est seulement visible par les membres de notre famille.  
>_Mais comment ce fait-il que je ne l'ai jamais vue auparavant ?<br>_C'est simple : tu croyais que tu n'avais pas de famille, et tu ignorais les liens de parenté qui nous unissent, donc tu n'as jamais pu voir la brèche !

Ils parlèrent ainsi quelques heures, parlant de tout et de rien, Link informant Rinku de sa vie à Celesbourg et Rinki informant Link de ce qu'il y avait sous les nuages.

_Bon, il se fait tard, nous devrions rentrer, dit Link  
>_D'accord, où va-t-on ?<br>_On va rentrer à l'école, il doit rester une chambre pour toi. l'informa Zelda.  
>_Demain, nous irons sous les nuages. Vous pourriez venir, toi et Celestin !<br>_Vraiment ? J'ai toujours révé de voir ce qu'il y avait sous les nuages...  
>_Tes rèves vont devenir réalité ! ria Link<br>_Merci Rinku ! dirent Celestin et Zelda  
>_De rien ! C'est normal !<p>

Le lendemain matin, Link rejoignit Rinku sur la grande place, en compagnie de Zelda et Celestin. La grande place était éclairée par un doux halo venant du soleil, en partie masqué par des nuages qui filtraient sa lumière. La mer de nuages qui s'étandait à l'infini parraissait calme et reposante, sa couleur blanche éclatante se mariant à la perfection au ciel d'un magnifique bleu.

_C'est vraiment magnifique ici... commença Rinku, apaisée par la douce brise matinale  
>_Oui... mais au bout de 16 ans à vivre sur cette minuscule île, je dois t'avouer qu'on s'y habitue. lui répondit Link. Tout ce blanc qui s'étend à perte de vue, au bout d'un moment, c'est étouffant.<br>_Sur terre, il y a de magnifiques endroits également: la forêt de Firone, le lac... le volcan et le désert sont par contre un peu repoussants...  
>_Oh, je veux tout voir ! s'exclama Zelda avec joie et impatience.<br>_Alors tu verra tout ! continua Rinku. Link, la brèche se situe la bas, dit-elle en pointant une partie du ciel.  
>_D'accord. Si nous la voyons et pas les autres, je propose que Zelda vienne avec moi et Celestin avec Rinku.<br>_Bonne idée. approuva-elle. Celestin, tu peux appeller ton Celestrier ? Je n'en ai pas, quelqu'un est venu me chercher hier, sur une île proche de la brèche.  
>_ Pas de problèmes !<p>

Sur ce, tous sautèrent du ponton, et Link et Celestin appelèrent leur Celestrier, Zelda s'accrochant a son héros, Rinku s'aggripant à Celestin.  
>Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dessus la brèche, Rinku leur dit de se lacher, Link et celle-ci possedent tous deux un parachâle.<br>Zelda observait avec émerveillement la petite portion de monde qu'elle voyait pendant la chute, de même que Link et Celestin.  
>Link, se remémorant son premier baiser avec une certaine jeune fille, voulut refaire la même scène, et colla donc ses lèvres a celles de sa dulcinée, la prenant par surprise. Zelda répondit donc à l'appel de son prince et intensifia le baiser, profitant au maximum, bercée par la brise, dans le vide, accrochée à son Link. Elle était comblée au plus baut point.<p>

Un peu plus loin, Rinku et Celsetin observaient la scène d'un regard attendri. Les quatres adolescents contemplèrent avec émerveillement la beauté du paysage dans lequel ils plongeaient. Ils viret re raprocher entement de leur pieds une forêt verdoyante, vivante, tellement différente que la mer de nuages qu'ils connaissaient si bien, mis a part Rinku.

Ils attérirent finalement au beau milieu d'une clairière, parsemée d'herbes et de plantes en tout genre. Le contact entre leur pieds et leur terres donnèrent aux trois habitants du ciel une sensation incomparable. Une prise de conscience soudaine et effrayante : ils touchaient la terre sous les nuages. Ils découvraient un nouveau monde, tellement différent du leur, varié et résplendissant.

_Nous sommes arrivés. dit doucement Rinku.


	12. Rencontre

_Bon, bon, bon. C'est bon les bonbons. *Succès ! 10G, Blague de merde !* Voila, ça c'est fait..._  
><em>Bon, alors, voyons. Ce chapitre se déroulera en POV Ze-Ze-Ze-Zeeeeeeldaaaa !<em>  
><em>Pourquoi ? Bah parce que c'est l'année des changements ! Comme disait notre cher Hollande, "le changement, c'est maintenant !"<em>  
><em>Je sais pas ce que j'ai fumé, mais c'est radical.<em>  
><em>Faut que je me trouve une vocation et un travail, moi... Bon, j'éspère au moins que vous aimerez !<em>

* * *

><p>Les grands arbres... les veuilles verdoyantes... toute cette vie emplissant l'air et cette terre, cette... terre... je n'arrivai toujours pas a croire a ce que je vivais... tout m'était famillier, et tout parraissait si.. différent, peut-être étais-ce lié au fait que nous nous trouvâmes sur ce monde inconnu, comme dans un rêve incensé...<p>

Quoi qu'il en soit, un vide marqua ce moment figé, calme. Seules les infinies questions se bousculant dans ma tête, mais également, je suppose, dans celle de mon Link et de Celestin, venaient troubler ce silence appaisant, mais quelque part, troublant.

Ce fut Rinku qui décida de briser le silence. Je la sentais hésitante, je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas trop nous brusquer. Remarque, elle a du être dans le même cas que nous en arrivant a Celesbourg. J'éspère que les habitants ne l'ont pas trop mal acceuillies... Enfin, ce fut elle qui me sorta de mes pensées :

_Je... crois qu'on devrait y aller... en ce moment, les monstres apparaîssent fréquemment dans la forêt...  
>_ Très bien, nous sommes impatients d'arriver dans ton village ! dit Link avec enthousiasme...<p>

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression d'être seule, mise a part... je n'arrivai pas a me l'avouer... pourquoi étais-je tout a coup si égoïste ? Etait-ce dû à la soudaine apparition de Rinku ? J'avais l'impression que Link était captivé par elle, et que je me retrouvais dans son ombre...

Allons... ne pense pas ça, c'est n'importe quoi...

Mais malgré moi, je n'arrivais pas a refluer ces pensées noires, je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi je pensais à ça maintenant, en plus, Rinku était la soeur de Link ! Comment pourraient-ils s'aimer ? Je me suis dit que j'étais parfois bizzare...

_Le village est droit devant, on arrivera dans quelques minutes.

Je nageais en plein délire. Presque la sensation d'être six pieds sous terre, enfin nuages... bref, je me comprends. En regardant le ciel, je ne voyais aucun nuage. Etrange... nous étions si bas, si bas ! Je ne savais pas si j'allais m'en remettre un jour.

_Ah, voila la porte. Quelqu'un doit nous attendre. Elle se tut un court instant et reprit :  
>_ C'est vraiment une sensation étrange, hein ?<br>_O-Oui, très, dîmes-on. Incroyable...

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent semèrent encore plus le désordre dans nos ésprits qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Voir tout un village, semblable au notre ! Avec des vrais villageaois ! Semblables a nous ! Et un ruisseau, et des maisons ! Tout était presque une copie conforme ne notre village !

Lorsque nous arrîvames face a la foule, tout le monde nous dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, comme si nous venions d'un autre monde... reamrque, c'était presque le cas... enfin, toujours est-il que moi, et sûrement les autres, étions genés.  
>Quelques instants plus tard, un homme grand, inspirant la puissance et le respect, arriva devant la foule...<p>

Le chef... pensais-je.  
>J'avais vu juste, apparemment, mais il y avait plus que ça.<p>

_Je suis vraiment très heureux, dit-il. 15 ans et une journée que je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu as infiniment grandi et tu as la carure d'un homme. Je vois cette étincelle de vie dans tes yeux. La même que chez ta soeur. Bienvenue, mon fils.

Un grand vide suivit les paroles du grand homme.

_ Mes chers amis, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter mon fils, Link.

Venais-je vraiment d'entendre ces mots ? Link, le Link que je connais, était en quelque sorte l'héritier du village, le "prince" ? Ce n'était évidemment qu'unpetit village, mais peut être que cela impliquait un grand rôle dans une vie, d'être un chef... en fait non. C'était certain. SImplement qu'il ne s'aggissait pas d'un royaume, mais d'un village. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de penser a tant de choses de ce genre en un si court instant ?

_ Bonjour, heu... Papa ?  
>_ Etrange, je sais. Je ne suis qu'un értanger pour toi, mais, je t'assure, je suis bien ton père.<br>_ Ah. Euh... bonjour a tous.. dit-il faiblement aux habitants. Je devinais facilement que la timidité s'était emparée de lui, j'aurais sûrement fait comme lui...  
>_ Bon eh bien, je pense qu'on a des choses a se dire ! nous allons poursuivre cette conversation dans ma deumeure ! Ta demeure !<br>_Avec plaisir !  
>_Bien sur, tes amis viennent avec nous !<br>_Ce sera un plaisir de faire connaîssance avec vous, dis-je.  
>_Moi.. moi aussi ! C'est un honneur ! dit faiblement Celestin.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Mmmmvoila. Je sais, je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose. Déja parce que j'ai pas trop d'idées pour la suite, et surtout que, sachant qu'au début de Zelda SS, Zelda accorde une grande importance a ce qu'il y a en dessous des nuages, j'ai pensé juste de faire ce chapter en POV Elle-même (j'avais la flemme de remettre Zelda, et je viens juste de le faire... des fois j'écris des trucs vraiment inutiles.. ça me rapelle la fois ou... *auteur* oui, bon, toi, taggle.) pour exprimer au maximum la grande surprise qu'elle éprouve en visitant ce nouveau monde, et puis, un peu de changement n'a jamais fait de mal ! Donc au final, ce chapitre est un peu vide parce que je me suis concentré sur les émotions de Zelda. Voila !<em>

_Laissez moi une review please :3_


	13. La fin de l'histoire

Eh, salut !  
>Ouais, ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas mis de nouveau chapitre en ligne, mais bon, la lassitude, l'entrée au lycée, le déménagement et tout autres changements qui chamboulent une vie, ça dissuade d'écrire une fiction, je vous jure.<p>

Vous savez, j'ai commencé cette fiction en décembre 2011, un peu après la sortie de Zelda, et aujourd'hui, en avril 2013, en relisant cette fic, ben je la trouve plate, nulle, inintéressante.

Quelqu'un m'a demandé la suite, je suis désolé, mais elle n'aura jamais lieu. J'avais fait le choix de faire partir Link a la surface, et finalement, je trouve que c'est une erreur. Ce genre de changements dans une fiction nécessitent beaucoup d'imagination et la fic se focalise sur l'histoire.

Cependant, je ne déborde pas d'imagination et mon but principal dans cette fic était de mettre le lien entre Link et Zelda en avant, bien entendu il faut une histoire derrière mais je ne voulais pas que l'histoire prenne le dessus sur leur relation.

Ce que je vais faire ? Au début je pensais a réécrire cette fiction d'une meilleure manière, mais finalement j'ai décidé d'en recommencer une, et ce sera a Celesbourg, point. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer, et surtout, de la finir. Cette fiction était ma première, je le rappelle . Merci infiniment a vous, lecteurs qui m'avez suivis, je vous invite a vous reporter a ma prochaine fiction, même thème, même type !

NeoZell.


End file.
